


Do not Enter.

by Angelsandsuperheroes



Series: If I ever were to lose you [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Group chat, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Social Media, Team as Family, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandsuperheroes/pseuds/Angelsandsuperheroes
Summary: Marinette has spent too long pushing people away to keep her secrets, now her team know their identities, is it time to consider letting the rest of her friends know?OR2 conversations that lead to the Miracuclass realising there were perhaps heroes amongst them, and 1 that confirmed it.(Directly linked to previous parts)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: If I ever were to lose you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808542
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	Do not Enter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! This is... a bit late. Not gonna lie, my education kind of sucked any free time I previously had and I entirely forgot I had even uploaded this series. However! Part 4 is here!! I hope you guys enjoy, I have a few ideas for a part 5 so let me know if you guys would be interested in seeing one :)
> 
> TW: Swearing, references to past violence in series. 
> 
> Enjoy! x M

2 chats that led the group closer to weeding out the superheroes amidst them + 1 time they found out

**GROUP CHAT: MIRACUCLASS**

Alix: I’m just saying I could easily take Hawkmoth in an arm wrestling match, guy looks like a twink

Alya: guys Ladybug endorsed my blog :))

Nino: that's great babe!!

Adrien: Congratulations, that's huge!

Marinette: always knew my girl was talented!! ;)

Nino: your girl?

Marinette: fight me Nino we both know I'd win

Nino:...idek who Alya is

Adrien: I feel attacked rn??

Alix: oooh nice one Alz

Max: Your blog does have the most up to date information on all the heroes, permanent and temporary so it only makes sense Ladybug would endorse you 

Mylene: how many heroes are we at now, Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to be calling on ppl more

Alya: well there's Ladybug and Chat Noir obvs

Alya: but then there's also Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion, Pegasus, Roi Singe. Ryuuko, and Bunnyx is like from the freaking future (!!!!) and then Multimouse was only spotted like...twice

Kagami: The heroes always seem to make the correct choice for the situation.

Sabrina: I wonder if they know each other’s identities?

Marinette: what hahah? No way I doubt it hhaha

Luka: I agree...it would be really dangerous, no?

Adrien: yeah of course!!! way too dangerous!!! when would they even have told each other?

Sabrina: Wow...didn't know you were so interested, they were all sent at like,,, the exact same time

Marinette: oh you know haha...just want to protect them haha ...saviours of paris and ...all that...

Mylene:...right

Sabrina: anyway what I was gonna say is

Sabrina: we all know Chloe is queen bee

Chloe: an amazing Queen Bee, I think you forgot to say

Sabrina: ofc 

Sabrina: anyway wouldn't it make sense if the rest of the people in the team were around her age?

Alix: didn't she find the miraculous tho?? like she wasn't given it

Ivan: but Ladybug did give it back to her multiple times? surely an adult wouldn't keep giving her the miraculous back unless she herself was a teenager?

Marinette: that...is an unfairly good point

Rose: that's so sad :( like we've been relying on a group of children to protect Paris!!

Rose: imagine if what 10?? of us were superheroes dealing with the burden of the entirety of Paris every day!! 

Juleka: kind of makes me feel bad for getting akumatised

Alix: yo Max what's the chance all the superheroes are teenagers?

Max: well...

Max: uh, there's at least an 80% chance the heroes are all 15, and a 92% chance that all of them are under 18

Max: there is actually a very high chance the heroes are in our school and are people we know well 

**_PRIVATE CHAT:_ **

**_Marinette --- Max_ **

Marinette: MAX WHAT THE FUKC

Max: I'M SORRY SHE ASKED ME FOR STATISTICS 

Marinette: DON'T BE SUCH A SLUT FOR MATHS NEXT TIME

Max: you ask too much of me

**GROUP CHAT: MIRACUCLASS**

Sabrina: so what 10, maybe 11 heroes and there's 17 of us in this chat

Sabrina: lol imagine if it was some of us how crazy would that be omg

Mylene: omg ik right?

Alya: haha what that would be mad

Marinette: pure insanity haHA

Rose: who would everyone be tho?

Marc: idk I've always thought Alya and Rena Rouge had a very similar face structure

Alya: aw that's so kind but could literally never be me!!

Juleka: well it can't be any of us bc an akuma just struck and we're all still here

(Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Kim, Nino, Max, Chloe, Kagami, Luka and Alix just went offline. Leave a message for later?)

Juleka: wait. 

2.

Mylene: all I'm saying is that Marinette literally has the exact same hair as ladybug and Adrien, HER BOYFRIEND, calls her his everyday ladybug??

Mylene: surely if anyone knew Ladybug's identity it would be her civilian boyfriend

Rose: and Chat Noir

Juleka: so...Adrien as Chat Noir??

Ivan: I mean whoever they are they just kicked absolute ass

Sabrina: I will forever be confused about how Ladybug defeated an akuma with a singular piece of lego

Marinette: ME?? AS LADYBUG??? HAHAHA NoooOOOo

Adrien: nope never been told my gf is Ladybug dw

Chloe: that rip off as Ladybug? 

Chloe: ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

Max: yes there is an 89% chance Marinette would already have let it slip

**_PRIVATE CHAT_ **

**_Max----Marinette_ **

Max: I have become a barefaced liar for you

Marinette: be gay do crime

**GROUP CHAT: MIRACUCLASS**

Ivan: so where did you all disappear too at the same time?

Chloe: I am literally Queen Bee it's no secret

Alya: I was babysitting

Nino: I was with Adrien

Adrien: emergency photoshoot

Adrien:...with Nino

Kagami: I broke my phone

Mylene: how are you texting us then

Kagami: new phone. 

Alix: I was just busy none of ur business smh

Ivan: wait Nino you said we couldn't hang out today bc you were babysitting ur brother

Rose: and Alya you literally went on a huge rant about how your sister was finally babysitting for once instead of you 

Sabrina: And Luka, Marinette, Max and kim haven't replied

Kim: I got changed by the akuma 

Max: I was also changed

Sabrina:...ok acceptable I guess

Luka: I went to go check on Marinette bc I was near the bakery

Marinette: I was with my grandad

Rose: oh?

Luka: she um...wasn't there...clearly

Nathaniel: wait

Nathaniel: Mari was meant to come over to help us with the comic today, which is on the other side of town to her grandad??

Marinette: other grandad

Juleka: isn't he dead?

Marinette: graveyard

Juleka: he's buried in china??

Marinette: fuck. 

Sabrina: so there's Adrien who had a photoshoot with Nino, Alya who is magically babysitting all of a sudden, Luka who just spawned outside the bakery , Kagami who can magic a phone out of thin air, Alix who isn't even trying to not be suspicious, and Kim and Max who happened to be in the area even though Kim posted on his story literally 20 minutes ago saying they were on the other side of town and Marinette who somehow made a journey to china in the past half hour 

Max: well, to repeat Marinette : Fuck. 

Juleka: also Luka was literally sitting beside me and randomly ran out

Luka: fuck u and the fact we live together!!!

Mylene: no way this is happening...

**_Marinette added Adrien, Alya, Nino, Kim, Luka, Max, Alix, Kagami and Chloe to a group chat!_ **

**_Marinette renamed the chat 'Superherhoes'_ **

Marinette: I cannot believe we lasted a measly 6 days before they figured us out 

Adrien: in fairness I'm surprised we lasted a year before telling each other

Alya: I don't see how they suddenly figured us out??

Marinette: without Master Fu I can't tell you much tbh

Marinette: but at first I was the only one who knew everyone's identity, bar Chat Noir so the Miraculous magic worked hard because there were more people to protect

Marinette: but once we told each other, the miraculous Magic faded a lot, leaving us more vulnerable to people finding out

Adrien: so at first the miraculous magic was bouncing off of other miraculous magic to keep us hidden?

Marinette: basically, now it has less to bounce off

Nino: woah that's wack

Marinette: I just explain actual magic to you and you say 'wack'

Nino: yes. 

Marinette: fair.

Kim: Marinette, I love you and all, but you could have chosen people outside of your friend group if you wanted to appear less suspicious 

Marinette: Oh I'm sorry Kim, do you want to be a guardian of ancient magic at the age of 15 trusted with the entirety of Paris and trying to pick a team you can trust to save the world form am evil maniac who has a bunch of cacti shoved up his ass?

Alya: GIRL POPPED OFF SKIHASKF

Adrien: God we all need therapy

Kagami: How do we explain our situations without making it obvious who we are

Luka: there is a simple solution

Luka: Chat Noir should just wear the urban dictionary shirt and no one will ever think he's Adrien again

Marinette: that is so valid

Chloe: You are all so chaotic.

Max: None of us are straight Chloe, what did you expect?

Marinette: ok true but completely off point

Marinette: what are we going to do? 

Chloe: that sounds like a you problem, personally.

( _Chloe left the chat_ )

Alya: I mean I'm not surprised but that was a power move

Kim: What's the worst that could happen?

Adrien: we have the power of multiple ancient gods and anime on our side!!

Nino: dude I love you but never meme again 

Adrien: wow such hurt much pain 

Marinette: I am literally the youngest why am I the mother here smh

Marinette: follow my lead

+1

**GROUP CHAT: MIRACUCLASS**

Marinette: I'M OUTTIES

(Marinette left the chat.)

**GROUP CHAT: Superherhoes**

Alya: THAT WAS YOUR PLAN?

Alix: it seemed solid to me

Marinette: DID Y'ALL COME UP WITH ANYTHING BETTER

Adrien: I , for one, think you did amazing

Marinette: see! 

Nino: babes he is just terrified of you kicking his ass

Adrien:...im outties?

“Tikki,” Marinette groaned, “How was I ever chosen to be the guardian of y’all, I can’t lie to save my life!” She wailed in to her pillow.

“First of all, you pretended to be heterosexual for years when you’re the most chaotic bisexual woman I have ever met – and I am God- and secondly, I know you’re upset but never say y’all again.”

Thank you Tikki, that was so much help.

“You could just tell them.”

Marinette _shrieked_.

Luckily, her room was far enough away from her bakery so her parents wouldn’t hear her scream and assume she was being taken by an axe murderer somehow. Unluckily, Bunnyx was peeping into her room through a poorly placed burrow which placed her head write where her Mannequin’s head used to be. Not a good look.

“Excuse me?”

“If you tell your select friend group now, little bug, nothing bad happens!”

“So…why couldn’t I tell them before hand?”

“Long story short, if you did…well somehow it triggers a mass extinction of all bees and then the world en- oh wait wrong time line. Uhh let’s see, oh yeah!” Bunnyx pauses to send her a smile, “Hawkmoth starts a cult. Not a pretty sight.”

Right. Of course he does.

“So…it’s safe?” Bunnyx’s eyes softened. She was used to seeing Marinette, just an older one. A more confident, secure one. It was easy to forget that her friend had been a bearer of such a heavy burden with no one to support her for so long, and that she’d continue to carry that burden for a long time to come.

She was in awe, both as Bunnyx and Alix. Of both her friend, and her hero.

It was a relief to be able to tell her that she wouldn’t be alone, that this was the right decision. She’d have her team, her friends, and soon…Her family.

That one would come soon, just not right now. The right event hadn’t been triggered just _yet_. But she was close, so very close, to reaching the first finish line of many that tracked through her life.

“Go ahead…Ladybug.”

**GROUP CHAT: SUPERHERHOES**

Marinette: I just had a visitor

Alya: girl tell me why I immediately thought of Willy Wonka

Marinette: please, go to therapy

Adrien: so at least we know what side of Tiktok Alya’s on

Alya: ok mr weeb tik tok

Adrien: so…visitor

Marinette: oh yeah Bunnyx

Luka: oh shit did we break the world

Marinette: not this time

Kagami: the ‘this time’ is worrying.

Nino: I swear if you tell me some dumb shit like we actually just tell them our identities as if we haven’t already dismissed that idea I will actually breakdance into the Seine

Marinette: so we have to tell the others everything

Nino: FOR FUCK SAKE *aggressively begins to breakdance*

Max: I hate it here.

Kim: sure horse boy

Luka: so are we all just calm about telling everyone or

Adrien: Of course

Marinette: He just rang me, yelled for 5 consecutive seconds and hung up again

Kagami: better sooner than later.

Max: I believe Marinette should do the honours.

Marinette: …Of course.

Marinette:….can uh someone add me to the gc again lol

**GROUP CHAT: MIRACUCLASS**

_Alya added Marinette to the chat._

**_Marinette renamed the chat ‘LISTEN UP BITCHES’_ **

Chloe: I’ve been summoned

**_Marinette renamed the chat ‘LISTEN UP GAYS’_ **

Juleka: I’ve been summoned.

Juleka: ew

Rose: are we going to finally discuss why Marinette left the chat for an hour

Marinette: what I say next stays between us and solely us, the messages will immediately been deleted once seen by everyone.

Sabrina: holy shit are you hawkmoth

Marinette: what the actual fuck sabrina do I look like a middle aged man

Kagami: Off point, Marinette

Marinette: right so hahah I’m Ladybug, Adrien is Chat Noir, Chloe is Queen Bee, Alya is Rena Rouge, Nino is Carapace, Luka is Viperion, Kagami is Ryuuko, Kim is Roi Singe, Max is Pegasus, Alix is (will be?) Bunnyx, (17:32)

Marinette:…guys (18:04)

Mylene: so are…just meant to believe you or

Marinette: EYE

Marinette: NATHANIEL AND MARC LITERALLY MADE A POWERPOINT WITH EVIDENCE THAT WE ARE AND YOU SUDDENLY DON’T BELIEVE US

Sabrina: I mean it is a bit sudden? Why didn’t you tell us before then?

Marinette: Because I literally could have died, Sabrina.

Marinette: Oh and last time I did tell someone without explicit permission It destroyed the world and I had to see the love of my life become akumatised and enter a different time line to fix everything. Haha.

Nathaniel: uh…that sounds…far fetched

Nathaniel: like I meSUYSIGjy Hsiuyyuyusiao 989987

Marc: BABE??

Nathaniel: so we have our proof (IMAGE: A selfie of Marinette as Ladybug with a very disgruntled looking Nathaniel)

Adrien: pretty sure that’s breaking and entering, Buginette

Rose: huh…

(99+ unread messages)

(Ivan is now online.)

Ivan: lmao guys you’ll never guess what just happened

Ivan: (Video link: Ladybug and Chat Noir swing past Ivan’s window, winking at him)

Ivan: so what did I miss?

Mylene: babe. Read up.

Ivan: What?

Ivan: Welp.

Ivan: Fuck me I guess.

.

.

.

**Superhero central** ( _@superheronews)_

RECENT: Two civilians, who wish to remain unnamed, have just aided temporary heroes, Viperion and Rena Rouge in taking down a villain.

**Paris News** _(@parisnews)_

Chat Noir was spotted last night walking students from a local school home following recent attacks on underage students.

**Paris News** ( _@parisnews_ )

Sabrina Raincomprix, daughter of Officer Raincomprix, aids in the removal of civilians from an akuma attack.

**Françoise Dupont** _(@FDschool_ )

A great effort from Ms. Bustier’s student this afternoon at the downtown protest against revealing the identity of our superheroes! All students participated in protecting their heroes! (IMAGE: One image of Juleka and Rose holding a sign up that says ‘they protect us, now let’s protect them’. Another image shows Ivan and Mylene wearing matching Ladybug and Chat Noir masks)

**GROUP CHAT: MIRACUCLASS**

Marinette: I love you guys, having your support the past few weeks makes everything feel so much easier. I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you guys!!

Alya: we all have your back girl, until the very end and even past that xx

Adrien: with all you guys on our side, defeating Hawkmoth has never looked more possible

Rose: we love you too, Mari!!! 3>

Adrien: goddammit, Rose.


End file.
